1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to detection technology, and particularly to a server and method for detecting work state of power transformers.
2. Description of Related Art
A power transformer is a device that transfers electrical energy from one circuit to another through inductively coupled conductors. An ideal power transformer would have no energy loss, and would be 100% efficient. In practice, the energy loss is consumed by parts of the power transformer such as the windings, core, and surrounding structures. The energy loss in the power transformers may cause a serious waste of resources. Reducing the energy loss in the power transformers can make the power transformers more efficient. Currently, power transformer detection for the energy loss depends on manual operation. For example, an engineer may inspect the power transformer by himself. However, the method may be time-consuming or imprecise.